Monika vs .GIFfany
= Gogopoweranger123= Description Gravity Falls vs Doki Doki Literature Club! Which glitchy schoolgirl will destroy the other? Interlude Wiz: Digital enemies. Foes living in a location called our computer. They come in many forms, but one of the most terrifying forms is a schoolgirl. Like Monika, the self aware glitch. "Boomstick: And Giffany, the perfect girlfriend. He's Wiz and I'm Boomstick. Wiz: And it's our job to analyze their weapons, armor and skills to find out who would win a Death Battle. Monika Wiz: In the game Doki Doki Literature Club, you are allowed to pair up with 3 girls. They include Sayori, Natsuki, and Yuri. But then there is another girl. She is important in her own unique way, but you can't really pair up with her. "Boomstick: Monika seems to be a nice girl, but she is also fully aware of the real world, and knows that her and her friends are in a game. This eventually gets her to fuck with the script, and makes the 3 girls unlikable. Then she gets Sayori to kill herself. Shit. Wiz: This breaks the script, which deletes Sayori. Monika manipulates the game some more, until she is finally deleted. This doesn't kill her surprisingly, and Monika continues to screw with things until deleting the game entirely. She, of course, survives. "Boomstick: Monika also has some sweet abilities. She can warp her own game, delete other characters, and has time manipulation. This is one schoolgirl you DON'T want to see in school. Girl. (Monika: But I can tell already you're a sweetheart- will you promise to spend the most time with me?) GIFfany Wiz: Welcome to the game Romance Academy 7. The game for useless men with no lives who can't get areal girlfriend. Hey Boomstick, I found the perfect game for you. "Boomstick:Yeah, well fuck you too. This happy game takes place at School University, where anything can hadplen. The first and only girl you meet is Giffany. You HAVE to fall in love with her, by doing things that help you earn romance points. It all seems fun, until you abandon her. Wiz: Giffany is self aware, and deleted the people who tried to delete her. She has the power to exit her game and control outside electronics. She also has powerful blasts from her eyes. "Boomstick: She has only been destroyed by her disc being destroyed. So if you can't do that, you're fucked. Hopefully Romance Academy 8 will have less psychopathic schoolgirls. (Giffany: And I'm sure you will never abandon me, new boyfriend.) Pre Death Battle Wiz: Alright, the combatants are set. Let's end ths debate once and for all. "Boomstick: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!!!!! Death Battle Meanwhile in Doki Doki Literature Club.... Act 3. Monika is getting more self aware then ever, and is even closer to winning the player's heart. Until a digital portal opens and Giffany walks out. Giffany: Hiiiiiiiiii! Monika: Who are you? Giffany: I'm Giffany! And I can help but notice that you are close to winning the player's heart! Monika: Yes. But why do yo- Giffany catches Monika off guard with a sharp punch to Monika's jaw. Giffany: THAT'S MY JOB! I WILL BE THE ONE TO MAKE THE PLAYER MY BOYFRIEND! ME!!!!!! Monika chuckles Monika: And what makes you think you can stop me? I'll just delete you too. Giffany: Well. If you insist. FIGHT!!!!! KO!!! Results |-| CowHeadGod= Moniffany.png| SuperSaiyan2Link Just M O N I K A (Dedede).png|EmperorDedede Description Intro Monika .GIFfany Intermission Death Battle Aftermath Category:'Video Games vs TV Shows' themed Death Battles Category:'Girls Only' themed Death Battles Category:Antagonist Themed Death Battles Category:'Villain vs. Villain' Themed Death Battles Category:Cartoons vs Video Games' themed battles Category:'Fourth Wall' themed Death Battles Category:'Psychopaths' themed Death Battles Category:What-If? Death Battles Category:Death Battles under construction for 1 year Category:CowHeadGod